


Четырнадцать-ноль-восемь

by Petro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Твоя новая цель, — сухо бросает Раш, протягивая Стивену толстую папку. — Убери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четырнадцать-ноль-восемь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках сюжетного флэшмоба на заявку Таши «Стивен Джеррард, убийство».  
> Perdóname, Xabi.

— Твоя новая цель, — сухо бросает Раш, протягивая Стивену толстую папку. — Убери.

— Да, сэр.

— Свободен.

Стивен козыряет и выходит из кабинета, на ходу пролистывая досье. С фотографии на него смотрит объект номер четырнадцать-ноль-восемь — гражданин Испании, крупный предприниматель, теневой поставщик оружия в Басконию и большая проблема для Конторы. Стивену как раз не хватает ещё одной насечки на прикладе для круглой цифры.

Выследить объект не составляет труда. Он завтракает в одном и том же кафе на Лайм-стрит, покупает свежий номер «Марки» в киоске через дорогу, торчит в офисе до обеда, а в три забирает сына из детского сада. Для такой важной шишки при нём слишком мало охраны: шофёр с лицом романтичного мафиози да лысый верзила из офиса, который больше хохмит, чем исполняет обязанности. Стивен хмыкает, поглубже натягивая на лоб кепку. Убивать самоуверенных всегда неинтересно.

Спустя неделю у Стивена на руках готовый план действий и полный магазин патронов. Выходной день кажется ему подходящим временем — семья объекта уезжает за город. Что бы ни говорили про таких, как он, лишние жертвы — а свидетели и подавно, — Стивену не нужны. Устроившись на прогретой крыше за высоким бортом, он неспешно собирает винтовку и катает во рту зубочистку. Бросать курить у Стивена получается хуже, чем пускать пули в живые мишени.

Четырнадцать-ноль-восемь возвращается домой в начале девятого, переговаривает о чём-то с шофёром, хлопает его по плечу и выходит из машины. «Ауди», мигнув фарами, отъезжает. Стивен перегоняет зубочистку из одного угла рта в другой и склоняется к винтовке. Дорожка до двери дома — семь с половиной метров. До конца объект не дойдёт. 

Мягкий щелчок затвора в тёплых ливерпульских сумерках звучит началом обратного отсчёта. Стивен кладёт палец на знакомую гладкость курка, держа на мушке аккуратно подстриженный затылок, и в этот момент объект оборачивается. В кружке прицела Стивен впервые видит его глаза вблизи, и яркие, лихорадочные воспоминания непрошеной волной прошивают его насквозь.

Душная майская ночь в сердце Турции, молодой, тогда ещё гладко выбритый испанец, пьяный мокрый поцелуй на задворках бара, чужая рука в джинсах и удар электрошоком под рёбра вместо оргазма — провал, из-за которого его чуть не выкинули из Конторы. 

Стивен должен был убить его ещё пять лет назад.

Четырнадцать-ноль-восемь смотрит на крышу, прямо на Стивена, и в его глазах нет страха.

Когда звучит выстрел, Стивен вспоминает его имя.

Хаби.

Его звали Хаби.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) В роли начальника таинственной Конторы — [Иэн Раш](http://savepic.org/5361023.jpg).  
> 2) Для тех, кто не узнал: [романтичный мафиози](http://savepic.org/5357951.jpg) и [лысый верзила](http://savepic.org/5364095.jpg).


End file.
